Enough
by Evangeline The Great
Summary: She'd had enough. Enough of Ford. Enough of being left out. She just wanted her brother back.


Mabel clenched and unclenched her fists just so she could maintain her composure while standing the Mystery Shack's den. "Yeah, it's ok, I'll just go hang out with Candy and Grenda." She breathed out, careful not to choke on the tears she was holding back.

"See you later sis," Dipper waved her goodbye as he and Ford descended underneath the house through the vending machine.

Ford had been back for roughly two weeks, and she thought that having another Stan around would mean twice the fun. But it had been quite the opposite, Ford was too busy with Dipper and Grunkle Stan was too busy worried about the two of them. Where did that leave her? Alone in the den.

She just wanted to join them for once. Ford was giving Dipper the grand tour of his underground lab and she hadn't been down there since the night that Ford came back. She'd hoped it would give her an opportunity to bond with her other Grunkle. But she was given her answer. _I think it'd be best if it was just me and Dipper, I don't want you getting hurt._ He'd said, the words piercing her. And Dipper, just standing there and nodding in agreement with his idol. That hurt more than anything.

The girl took a deep breath and walked out of the Mystery Shack and straight into the woods. She would've gone to her room, but she didn't want to be around anything that reminded her of her twin.

As soon as she felt pine needles crunch under her feet, she let loose her tears. She was far enough from the Shack that no one would hear or see her crying. She wanted to be alone anyway. She walked in silence for a while, letting her tears streak down her face.

Exhaustion finally took hold of Mabel, causing her to rest against a tall pine tree. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she was tired from walking. She pulled her brunette hair from behind her and leaned her head on the bark of the tree. She was quickly drowning in sleep. A deep sleep from which she only saw nightmares of Dipper leaving her, not speaking to her, not even giving her the courtesy of a passing glance. It was like she was trapped behind one-way glass. She could see him, but he couldn't see her.

She awoke with a shriek, fearing that she'd truly lost her brother. She sighed with relief when she realized that she was still under the same pine tree where she fell asleep. Mabel raised an eyebrow at the tree, it was certainly the same tree but not the same color. It could've been that her vision was blurry because she'd been sleeping and crying, but the tree _almost_ looked- black and white.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she slowly lifted herself off the ground, looking at her surroundings. Her _black and white_ surroundings. She gulped; it was only a matter of time before-

"Shooting Star! Nice to see you again!" Bill materialized and hovered above her, his yellow glow bothering her eyes.

She darted her brown eyes, maybe if she didn't acknowledge that he was here, he'd go away. To no avail, the triangle continued to talk. "C'mon, Shooting Star! Why the long face?"

She shrugged, not able to find the words to express how she felt. Bill remained silent, not accepting a shrug as an answer. She didn't even have the energy to ask why he was here. But what did she care.

"I bet it's that ole Pine Tree, or maybe even Six Fingers." At Bill's words, Mabel felt her eyes sting with hot tears.

"All I wanted to do was hang out with them," She sobbed quietly, her shoulders falling in despair. It was almost like she accepted that she couldn't change anything about the situation. Dipper's new best friend was Ford. And No matter how hard she tried, they would never let her into their inner circle. Of course she'd still be Dippers sister, but their relationship would never be the same. And to think that this was the first summer that they'd gotten this close.

"So it is those two," Bill said. "I always knew Six-Fingers had a dark side, but I didn't suspect Pine Tree to go so quickly."

Mabel opened her mouth to protest about Dipper's dark side but quickly shut it once she thought for a second. They might not have gotten along in the beginning of the summer, but as the weeks went by, she was the only one that he trusted. He confided in _her_ about his suspicions, his conspiracies, his insecurities and his mistakes. But everything shifted when Ford came, he didn't tell her anything anymore. When she asked what Ford was like, he just said "Nothing like Grunkle Stan." That could've meant anything. And whenever she asked what kind of stuff they did together he just replied with "You wouldn't understand." Of course she wouldn't understand, she never got to hang out with them.

Dipper, who used to be so talkative about the mysteries of Gravity Falls, was suddenly so quiet, not even reading the journal before bed anymore. Just when Dipper started to be honest with her, he suddenly wouldn't tell her anything.

"So what's the deal Shooting Star, need some help?"

Mabel closed her eyes and let silence envelop her, allowing her to ponder the decision. It had only taken her a second to open her mouth and speak. "I want my brother back."

Bill held out a flame-engulfed hand, "I think I can take care of that."

Without hesitation, Mabel shook the demons hand.

 **So I was sad last night then I started writing about a sad Mabel which sort of turned into this. I love Dark!Dipper, but Dark!Mabel is almost unheard of. It is out of character, but if you think about it, she just wants nothing more than for her and her brother to be the same way they were before Ford arrived. I don't know if I'll continue this, maybe if I know how.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
